infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Riley Andersen (Inside Out)
Riley Andersen is the Anchor of the Inside Out Branch of Yggdrasil, and is a part of the Disney Cluster of Loops. She is an energetic 11 year old girl who loves hockey. She quicky finds herself and her family moving from Minnesota to San Fransisco, California. Unknown to Baseline Riley, she is home to five personifications of her emotions, who guide her through life's everyday challenges. Like herself, her emotions are also Looping, yet not the Anchor like their host. Riley's Looping Rules Due to the fact that every person in her loop has living Emotions withing their minds, Riley (and by exention her emotions) have special rules that apply to them. * Riley Anchors her home loop (Inside out). Her emotions - Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, and Fear - are “Emotional Loopers” while Riley is a considered to be a normal Anchor. * During each Loop, the status of an Emotional Looper depends if Riley herself is Awake or not. ** If Riley is Awake, at least one of her Emotions is Awake as well. This is to provide stability for Riley herself. ** If Riley is not Awake, there is no guarantee that any of the Emotions are Awake as well. The “At least one Awake” rule only applies if Riley is Awake. * An Emotional Looper cannot exist in any Loop Riley is not in. In other words, if the Emotions are in a loop, Riley (Awake or otherwise) is also in that Loop. ** That being said, Loopers from other branches can replace her Emotions, sometimes one or all depending on the Loop. * An Emotional Looper can Loop in outside of Riley. This can take any form, such as being a relative of Riley. * If Riley does something stupid and causes a Loop Crash, the Awake Emotions get punished as well. The inverse is also true. * Emotional Loopers have all standard Looper Powers such as the Ping and Subspace Pockets. * Emotional Loopers cannot directly access their Host’s Subspace Pocket. * Riley’s mindspace - i.e where the Emotions live and where Headquaters and all other locaions inside Riley's mind - is a part of Riley. ** Riley’s mindspace is that of Baseline Riley before Awakening. This includes any Core Memories Riley would have created before Awakening. ** The Exact moment Riley Awakens, her mindspace instantaneously shifts to what it was during the previous loop. This includes Core Memories. Any unAwake Emotion will most likely panic at this point as they would not know why the core memories suddenly changed and why Riley is still functioning normally as if they hadn’t ** When Riley Awakens, her Core Memory holder will shift into a tiered design, with In-Loop Core Memories (Core Memories Riley obtained before Awakening during a Loop) on the bottom tier and her Baseline/Looping Core Memories on the top tier. Core Memories created by an unAwake Riley do not Loop with her. Abilities * Subspace Pocket: An ability that many Loopers learn, Riley can take an object and place it in the Pocket. By doing so, Riley can safely take objects into other Loops with her without said objects disappearing when the Loop restarts. * Magic: During a loop where Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren, Sorin Markov, Chandra Nalaar, and Nissa Revane replaced her emotions, Riley learned of their brand of magic. Afterwards she decided that the philosophies of Blue, White, and Red magic fit her personality best, and created a Core Memory based on that concept. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper